Alltag in Hogwarts
by LillyLestrange
Summary: Das Leben in Hogwarts wird sicher nie langweilig.
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte entstammt in ihrer Grundidee einem Harry Potter Forenrollenspiel. Entsprechend tauchen einige Charaktere auf, die es in J.K. Rowlings Welt nicht gibt und die so auch nicht zustande hätten kommen können. Da das Spiel aber sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat, habe ich versucht, es festzuhalten. Ich schätze, dass es spätestens ab dem dritten Kapitel ein Selbstläufer sein wird, der nichts mehr mit der Story des Spiels zu tun haben wird (das wurde später doch ein bisschen zuuu abgedreht), aber ich dachte mir, es macht Sinn, den Anfang zu erklären. Bisher umfasst diese FanFiktion erst 4 Seiten, die bestimmt ein halbes Jahr alt sind und ich weiß gar nicht so genau, ob meine Ideen reichen, sie deutlich zu verlängern, aber ich habe Lust, sie euch zu zeigen. Also bitte, spart nicht an Reviews!

Disclaimer: Die Welt und ein großteil der Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ein Teil der Figuren und der Zusammenhang gehören mir. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld.

------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1 - Das Schuljahr beginnt

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und ein paar wenige tapfere Vögel zwitscherten im Garten. Es gab nie viele Vögel, weil Azrael gerne jagte. Azrael war ein schwarzer Kater mit einer Narbe über seinem linken Auge. Und er war der König des Gartens.

Durch diese friedliche Stille drang eine Stimme. „Kinder, ihr müsst endlich aufstehen! Beeilt euch, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Die Antwort war fast synchrones Brummeln. Wenige Minuten später flog die Tür auf und die Decke schwebte durch das Zimmer. Das Fenster ging auf und ein frischer Wind wehte herein. Mit undefinierbaren Geräuschen stand Lacrima auf. Ihre langen, unwahrscheinlich hellblonden Haare waren völlig zerzaust und ihre eh schon blasse Haut war noch ein wenig blasser.

Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte quälte sie sich zum Frühstückstisch und begegnete dem verschlafenen Blick ihres großen Bruders. Sie musste lächeln, denn wieder einmal fiel ihr auf, wie ähnlich sie sich waren, obwohl sie die letzten vier Jahre nur die Sommerferien miteinander verbrachten.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und stieß ihn an. „Guten Morgen, Bruderherz!"

Wieder war die Antwort nur ein Brummeln. Lacrima musste grinsen und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber. „Und jetzt stell dir vor, du müsstest deine Taschen selber packen!"

Ihr Bruder drehte sich genervt zu ihr um und versuchte, sie mit seiner Hand zu verscheuchen. Er war morgens noch schlechter gelaunt als sie selbst und sie war schon ein echter Morgenmuffel. Es sei denn, sie saß neben ihm. Das steigerte ihre Laune jedes Mal in Rekordzeit.

Nach dem Frühstück zogen sie sich an und stellten sich vor den Kamin. Lacrima drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um. „Können wir eigentlich nie wie normale Leute reisen?"

Ihre Mutter stöhnte und sah sich verstohlen um. „Lacrima, wir reisen nicht wie diese Muggel, weil wir es nicht nötig haben, wie sie zu reisen. Und wir werden sicher nicht auf einem Besen bis London fliegen. Und außerdem sollst du dich mit solchen Äußerungen zurückhalten, wenn dein Vater in der Nähe ist."

Lacrima ärgerte sich. Sie hatte gar nicht gemeint, dass sie wie Muggel reisen wollte. Sie hatte es nur satt, durch den Kamin zu fliegen. Ihr Bruder schüttelte nur den Kopf, griff in einen Kelch, warf das Pulver in den Kamin und verschwand.

Das blonde Mädchen tat es ihm nach und landete im Hinterzimmer einer schäbigen Kneipe in der Nokturn-Gasse. Sie klopfte den Staub von ihrer Kleidung und folgte ihrem Bruder nach vorne. Als sie den Gastraum betreten hatte, wusste sie wieder, warum sie diesen Laden nicht mochte.

Schmierige alte Männer mit kaputten Zähnen grinsten sie dreckig an und machten Anstalten, zu ihr zu kommen. Andere winkten sie zu ihrem Tisch und eklige alte Frauen in noch älterer und schäbigerer Kleidung musterten sie, als wäre sie der Teufel.

Langsam trat sie näher an ihren Bruder heran, der den Arm um sie legte und sie nach draußen führte. „Ach Lacci, sei doch nicht immer so empfindlich, wenn wir hier sind."

Sie machte sich von ihm los und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. „Empfindlich?" Empört stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Du hast doch selber gesehen, wie sie mich ansehen."

Beleidigt drehte sie sich weg. Jetzt, wo ihre Pubertät in vollem Gange war, geschah es häufiger, dass sie unverhohlen von schleimigen Widerlingen angestarrt wurde. Ihr Bruder wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, sie ein wenig aufzuziehen, als ihre Eltern erhobenen Hauptes durch die Tür traten. Ihr Vater baute sich vor ihnen auf. „Was habe ich euch gesagt über das Herumlaufen in der Nokturn-Gasse?"

Seine Stimme klang streng. Lacrima wollte etwas erwidern, aber ihr Bruder kam ihr zuvor. „Verzeih, Vater, aber Lacci war schwindelig und deshalb sind wir vor die Tür gegangen."

Ihr Vater sah streng von einem zum anderen, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„So, nun aber los, sonst kommen wir doch noch zu spät." Ihre Mutter machte sich eilig auf in Richtung Bahnhof. Dort angekommen herrschte reger Durchgangsverkehr. Angewidert stolzierten ihre Eltern zwischen den Muggeln durch zur Bahnsteigabtrennung.

Lacrima hörte ihren Vater murmeln: „Eine Zumutung ist das hier…"

Auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ war das Gedränge allerdings kein Stück besser. Fast alle Schüler waren in Begleitung ihrer Familien zum Zug gekommen und standen sich nun gegenseitig im Weg. Auf wundersame Weise hatte ihre Familie an diesem Gleis jedoch noch nie das Problem gehabt, sich durchkämpfen zu müssen.

Lacrima selber sah dieses Gleis erst zum zweiten Mal. Als ihr Bruder das erste Mal hier her kommen durfte, hatte sie ihn begleitet, den Bahnhof jedoch mit ihrer Mutter noch vor dem großen Ansturm verlassen. Ein Jahr später musste sie selber zur Schule gehen und konnte ihn nicht mehr begleiten. Dafür hatte er sie immer zum Hafen gebracht, weil sie drei Tage vor ihm abreisen musste.

Neugierig schaute sie sich um. Laut Bahnhofsuhr hatten sie nur noch knapp zehn Minuten Zeit, also war Verabschieden vorrangig. Ihre Mutter nahm Lacrima in den Arm und drückte sie, als würden sie sich nie wieder sehen.

Als es langsam unangenehm wurde, schritt ihr Vater ein und zog sie zurück. „Cissy, ich bitte dich, sie kommen doch wieder!"

Dann klopfte er seinem Sohn stolz auf die Schulter. „Pass auf deine Schwester auf, Du bist jetzt für sie verantwortlich. Enttäusch mich nicht!"

Zu seiner Tochter gewand: „Hör auf deinen Bruder Lacrima und mach uns keine Schande."

Lacrima schüttelte den Kopf, drückte ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Zug. Auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden beschloss sie, es gerne ohne seine Starthilfe zu versuchen. Sie schickte ihn alleine weiter und setzte sich in ein leeres Abteil.

Kurze Zeit nach ihr kam ein sehr hübsches junges Mädchen ins Abteil und sah sich verwirrt um. „Ist ier noch frei?"

Lacrima lächelte sie an. „Ja. Bist Du auch neu?" Das Mädchen setzte sich begeistert und nickte aufgeregt. „Ja, bin isch. Isch atte gedacht, dass isch die einzige bin, die dieses Jahr neu auf die Schule kommt und nischt in der ersten Klasse ist."

„Na, jetzt sind wir schon zu zweit. Hallo, ich bin Lacrima." Sie streckte dem Mädchen ihre Hand hin. Diese schüttelte sie erleichtert. „Mein Name ist Felicia. Meine Schwester Fleur war vor einem Jahr an dieser Schule."

Lacrima unterdrückte jegliche Reaktion und nahm es einfach als Gegebenheit hin. Das erklärte, warum das Mädchen so hübsch war. „Ich muss gestehen, deine Schwester war nicht gerade mein Favorit."

Felicia sah sie fragend an. „Ich habe noch im letzten Jahr Durmstrang besucht."

Felicia nickte verständnisvoll. Das irritierte Lacrima. Sie hatte mit Entsetzen oder zumindest Erstaunen als Standartreaktion gerechnet. Sie unterhielten sich ein bisschen über das Trimagische Turnier, bis der Zug endgültig losfuhr. Während sie sprachen, ließ Lacrima ihren Blick durch das Abteil wandern. Bei der Tür zum Gang angekommen erschrak sie unmerklich. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nicht sie und nicht hier.

„Entschuldige mich kurz." Lacrima stand auf und öffnete die Abteiltür. Ein Abteil weiter versuchte ein junges Mädchen mir schwarzen Locken gerade einen Platz zu finden. Als Lacrima in den Flur trat, drehte das Mädchen sich zu ihr um. Lacrima deutete auf ihr Abteil. „Hier ist noch Platz, setz dich doch."

Das Mädchen überlegte kurz und kam dann auf sie zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Abteil zurück und setzten sich. Das neue Mädchen reiste scheinbar wie Lacrima ohne Gepäck. Felicia stellte sich der Fremden vor. Diese sah fragend zu Lacrima, welche kaum sichtbar den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin Stella!".

Stella stellte sich beiden vor. Auch Lacrima stellte sich noch einmal vor und setzte ihren Small Talk mit Felicia fort.

Als der Essenswagen bei ihnen ankam, deckten sie sich ein und teilten ihre Errungenschaft. Irgendwann entschuldigte sich Felicia und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Toilette. Sie war kaum außer Hörweite, als Stella und Lacrima gleichzeitig aufsprangen und einander anfunkelten. „Was machst DU denn hier?"

Sie hatten dir Frage gleichzeitig gestellt und mussten ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Lacrima setzte sich durch. „Los, du zuerst." Stella seufzte und setzte sich. „Mein Vater wollte es so. Auf Grund der Ereignisse im vergangenen Jahr will er ein Auge auf mich haben können. Vielleicht sehe ich ihn dann endlich mal. In den Ferien war er fast immer unterwegs."

Lacrima dachte darüber nach. Stella sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ja, schon gut!" Lacrima stöhnte genervt.

„Meine Mutter wollte es so. Jemand an meiner alten Schule ist im Ansehen meiner Eltern massiv gesunken und meine Mutter wollte mich in ihrer erreichbaren Nähe haben. Außerdem kann mein Bruder jetzt ein Auge auf mich haben. Und das alles, obwohl mein Vater so dafür gekämpft hat, wenigstens mich nach Durmstrang zu schicken."

Stella nickte. „Oh ja, das war nicht leicht. Aber über die Nähe zu Deinem Bruder freust du dich doch sicher."

„Natürlich!" Lacrimas Gesichtszüge wurden für einen kurzen Augenblick fröhlich. Stella sah sie nachdenklich an. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Du meinst, wie wir jetzt mit dieser unerwarteten Situation umgehen?" Stella nickte. Beide dachten darüber nach, warum ihre Eltern ihnen nichts davon gesagt hatten, dass sie sich hier treffen würden. Sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis, weil Felicia wieder zurückkehrte.

Am Bahnhof angekommen, suchten die drei sich gemeinsam eine Kutsche zum Schloss. Langsam spürte Lacrima Nervosität aufsteigen. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis Felicia sie besorgt ansah. Lacrima lächelte. „Ist schon gut, aber der Hut macht mich ein bisschen nervös."

Stella sah aus, als könnte sie das bestens nachvollziehen. Felicia erinnerte sich. „Ah ja, meine Schwester at mir erzählt, dass Ogwarts die Schüler von einem Ut einteilen lässt, der spreschen kann. Sehr sonderbar, wenn ihr misch fragt." Die beiden anderen lachten.

Als sie im Schloss ankamen, verging ihnen das Lachen. Sowohl für Lacrima als auch für Stella war die Hauseinteilung sehr wichtig. Als die drei die große Halle betraten, erinnerte Dumbledor gerade vorsichtig an die Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres und erklärte, dass ein paar Eltern deshalb ihre Kinder aus dem Ausland zurückholten um sie von nun an in ihrer Nähe zu haben und nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

Er erklärte, dass auch die Neuzugänge der höheren Jahrgänge sich dem Hut unterziehen mussten und dass dies noch vor der Einteilung der Erstklässler geschehen sollte. Aufmuntert winkte er den Neuen zu. Lacrima ließ ihren Blick wandern und sah ihren Bruder und seine Freunde die sich offenbar über sie unterhielten.

Und sie nahm einen eindringlichen Blick vom Lehrertisch wahr. Stella gesellte sich neben sie und flüsterte: „Na toll, er beobachtet dich und nicht mich!" Lacrima zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wurde nervöser. Sie kannte die Erwartungen ihrer Familie und die von deren Freunden.

Felicia war vor ihnen dran. Sie ging nach vorne und der Hut schickte sie nach Hufflepuff. Der Tisch jubelte und empfing Felicia mit Applaus. Lacrima seufzte. Ihre Knie zitterten leicht. Professor McGonagal rief den nächsten Namen. „Lacrima Malfoy!"

Durch den Tisch der Gryffindors zog sich ein entsetztes Aufstöhnen. Am Tisch der Slytherins wurden Beifallsbekundungen laut. Lacrima lächelte ihnen unsicher zu und ging nach vorne. Die Professorin setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf und Lacrimas Herz begann zu rasen. Dann verkündete der Hut laut und deutlich sein Ergebnis. „Hufflepuff!"

Lacrima wurde noch blasser, als sie es schon von Natur aus war. Sie blieb wie erstarrt sitzen, bis Professor McGonagal sie wegführte. Lacrima spürte fassungslose Blicke von Seiten der Slytherins. Aufgelöst lehnte sie sich an die Wand und spürte Übelkeit aufsteigen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das DURFTE nicht wahr sein. Sie musste träumen.

Erst als Felicia vor ihr stand und auf sie einredete, merkte sie, dass sie wach sein musste. Die kleine Malfoy rutschte an der Wand zu Boden und zog die Knie an. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler wurde nun glücklicherweise abgelenkt, da die nächste nach vorne gerufen wurde. „Stella Snape!"

Die Gryffindors brachten keinen Ton mehr hervor. Am Tisch der Slytherins herrschten gemischte Gefühle. Stella ging ebenso nervös nach vorne, denn auch auf ihr lasteten Erwartungen, mit dem Unterschied, dass Stella sie nicht erfüllen wollte. Sie bekam den Hut aufgesetzt und nach kurzer Zeit verkündete dieser: „Slytherin!"

Snapes Augen strahlten vor Glück. Stella hingegen sah enttäuscht aus. Sie ging langsam auf Lacrima zu.

Plötzlich hörte man ein Prusten vom Tisch der Gryffindors. Alle wandten sich ihnen zu. Fred und George Weasley fielen fast von der Bank vor Lachen. Dumbledor räusperte sich - jedoch erfolglos. Professor McGonagals Stimme unterbrach das Lachen. „Mr. Weasley? Haben Sie vielleicht etwas dazu zu sagen, dass der Sprechende Hut sich gerade auflöst?"

Lacrima sprang auf, Stella drehte sich hektisch zu den Lehrern zurück. Die Zwillinge standen auf, versuchten beschämt auszusehen, konnten ihr Lachen aber nicht zurückhalten. Sie gingen nach vorne und erklärten prustend, dass sie den Hut dupliziert und bezaubert hatten um den Erstklässlern einen besonderen Empfang zu bereiten.

Dumbledor musste schmunzeln, die Hauslehrer reagierten nicht ganz so gnädig und Filch wirkte sauer. Dumbledor schickte ihn los, den echten Hut zu holen. Während der Hausmeister unterwegs war, hielten Stella und Lacrima sich an den Händen um ihr Zittern ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Bei beiden Mädchen rasten die Herzen. Beiden kam es vor, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bis der echte Hut endlich da war. Felicia wurde wieder nach vorne gerufen und dieses mal nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt. Den Hufflepuffs tat das zwar Leid, aber Felicia war es egal, in welches Haus sie gesteckt wurde.

Lacrima hatte Angst, nach vorne zu gehen, rang sich mühsam dazu durch und musste nicht mal warten, bis der Hut ihren Kopf berührte. „Slytherin!"

Tränen der Erleichterung traten ihr in die Augen und freudestrahlend fiel sie ihrem lachenden Bruder in die Arme. Der Slytherin Tisch begrüßte sie mit donnerndem Beifall. Stella setzte sich ebenfalls ein zweites Mal auf den Stuhl und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt. Nach einigen Minuten verkündete der Hut „Gryffindor!".

Der übliche Applaus für neue Mitglieder blieb aus, bis Professor McGonagal anfing, in die Hände zu klatschen. Stella drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um, der den Blick von ihr abwandte. Geknickt setzte sie sich an den Tisch ihres neuen Hauses.

Dann wurden die Erstklässler verteilt und das Abendessen eröffnet. Dracos Schwester ließ sich begeistert von ihrem Haus feiern. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler.

Snapes Tochter aß einsam und schweigend und musste Geflüster und böse Blicke über sich ergehen lassen. Nach dem Essen sollten die Schüler sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume machen.

Lacrima wollte Draco folgen, als eine Stimme hinter ihr sie ansprach. Sie drehte sich um und vor ihr stand Snape. Er begrüßte sie lächelnd, gratulierte zu ihrer Hauseinteilung und freute sich auf den zukünftigen Unterricht.

Seine Tochter würdigte er keines Blickes. Mit hängendem Kopf folgte Stella ihren neuen Hausgenossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lacrima lief ihrem Bruder nach, konnte aber nicht aufhören, über Stella nachzudenken. Eigentlich konnte es ihr doch egal sein. Sie mochten sich doch überhaupt nicht mehr wirklich.

Aber wenn es ihr selbst so ergangen wäre, würde sie sich ihren Eltern gar nicht mehr unter die Augen trauen. Stella tat ihr einfach nur Leid.

Als sie den Kerkerraum betrat, stand Draco auf und verschaffte sich Gehör. Er machte allen noch mal sehr deutlich, wer Lacrima war und wie sie gefälligst zu behandeln wäre. Lacrima konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, rot anzulaufen und setzte sich auf einen leeren Sessel.

Nach seiner Ansprache setzte Draco sich auf das Sofa neben dem Sessel und lächelte seine Schwester an. „Dad wird unglaublich stolz sein, wenn er davon erfährt. Und Mom wird sicher in Tränen ausbrechen." Lacrima lächelte zurück. Sie war glücklich, mit ihrem Bruder zusammen zu sein und sie war froh, die Erwartungen ihrer Eltern erfüllen zu können. (Fortsetzung folgt)


	2. Chapter 2

Halli hallo! Und schon geht es weiter, auch wenn ich mit diesem Kapitel eher unzufrieden bin. Vielleicht macht das nächste mich dann wieder glücklicher.

--------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 2 - Die ersten Tage

Lacrima gähnte ausgiebig und weigerte sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Es war mit Sicherheit viel zu früh. Da der Lärm in ihrem Schlafsaal nicht abnehmen wollte, öffnete sie ein Auge und schielte auf die Uhr über der Tür. Sie schloss das Auge wieder und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Ihre Klassenkameradinnen sahen sie verwundert, zum Teil grinsend an.

Plötzlich flog die Decke durch den Raum und ein hellblonder Blitz schoss fluchend in das gemeinschaftliche Badezimmer. Zwei der Anwesenden kicherten.

Eine halbe Stunde später setzte Lacrima sich an den schon ausgedünnten Tisch der Slytherins und starrte in ihre Kakaotasse. Unglaublich, dass der Unterricht in Hogwarts eine Stunde früher begann als in Durmstrang. Und wo hatte sie diesen dämlichen Stundenplan hin gesteckt.

Resigniert stellte sie die Tasse auf den Tisch und stand auf. ‚Du bist eine Malfoy, also wirst du dieses Problem lösen. Auch wenn es so früh am Morgen ist.'

Sie atmete tief durch und stapfte zielstrebig in die Eingangshalle. Dort blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Schlagartig war ihre Zielstrebigkeit dahin und wich planlosem in die Gegend starren. In Gedanken versunken realisierte Lacrima erst, als ein trauriger Lockenkopf direkt in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchte, dass Stella bei ihr stand.

Die dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sah sie aus übernächtigten Augen an. „Na das kann ja eine heitere Stunde werden." Lacrima legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Stella kritisch an. Diese sah weg und seufzte. „Natürlich muss ausgerechnet die erste Stunde bei meinem Vater stattfinden."

Lacrima schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte sie Severus vergessen. „Super!" Sie sah erleichtert aus und ignorierte Stellas problematische Lage. Stattdessen packte sie das andere Mädchen am Arm und zog sie schwungvoll in die Kerker.

Erst als sie das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke betraten bemerkte Lacrima, was es für Stella bedeutete, hier zu sein. Die Gryffindors warfen ihr immer noch finstere Blicke zu oder ignorierten sie komplett. Während die Slytherins verschiedene Plätze für den Malfoy-Sprössling freigehalten hatten, musste Stella sich alleine in die erste Reihe setzen.

Für einen kurzen Moment fragte Lacrima sich, ob sie sich zu Stella setzen sollte. Dann hörte sie einige Gryffindormädchen flüsternd diskutieren, dass Snapes Tochter ja doch mit den Slytherins rumhing und sicher für die Schlangen spionieren wollte. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich neben einen Jungen, den sie aus der Sandkiste kannte, weil ihre Mütter zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren.

Ein Räuspern sorgte dafür, dass die Klasse schlagartig verstummte. Lacrima wunderte sich, wie gut Severus seine Klasse im Griff hatte. Als er sie vorstellte und seine Erwartungen in ihre Leistungen kundtat, wurde wieder Gemurmel von der Gryffindorseite laut. Nach Snapes Reaktion darauf war Dracos Schwester klar, wodurch er die Schüler im Griff hatte. Gryffindor hatte bereits 10 Punkte verloren, ohne, dass etwas Nennenswertes vorgefallen wäre.

Seine eigene Tochter ignorierte Snape immer noch.

Für Lacrima verlief der Unterricht erfolgreich und friedlich. Zaubertränke beherrschte sie, da in Durmstrang viel Wert darauf gelegt wurde. In ihren ersten zwei Sommerferien musste Draco viel mit ihr büffeln, danach hatte sie es kapiert und kam gut zu recht.

Sticheleien von Seiten des konkurrierenden Hauses überging sie einfach, da es ihr egal war. Ein Haus, das so wenig Zusammenhalt demonstrierte, konnte sie nicht ernst nehmen.

Auch der restliche Unterricht verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, allerdings weniger erfolgreich. Sowohl mit Wahrsagen als auch mit Geschichte der Zauberei konnte Lacrima nichts anfangen. Die Geschichte langweilte sie und über die Zukunft wollte sie nicht all zu viel wissen. Das was sie wusste, reichte ihr aus. Ihren geliebten Bruder irgendwann mit dem Mal zu sehen war eine Vorstellung, die ihr Übelkeit verursachte.

Nach dem Unterricht traf das Mädchen sich mit ihrem Bruder und dessen Freunden. Pansy ging ihr auf die Nerven, aber Blaise war nett. Lacrima konnte es sich nicht genau erklären, aber irgendwie war der dunkelhäutige Junge seit ihrer letzten Begegnung deutlich attraktiver geworden. Sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell, als ihr Blick auf Draco fiel.

Lachend machten die Slytherins es sich am Ufer des Sees gemütlich und genossen die Sonne. Auch wenn die anderen Häuser anderer Meinung waren, auch Slytherins mochten die Wärme des glühenden Balles.

Nach einiger Zeit tauchte Stella in Sichtweite auf. Lacrima wollte aufstehen, Draco hielt sie zurück. „Was hast du vor?"

Irritiert sah das hübsche Mädchen ihren Bruder an. „Ich will Stella herholen."

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht. Die ist kein Umgang für dich. Und auch mit dieser Ravenclaw will ich dich nicht mehr sehen müssen. Beweg dich bitte in einem gesellschaftlichen Rahmen, der deiner würdig ist."

Lacrima spürte Wut hoch kochen. Sie waren gerade mal den zweiten Tag in Hogwarts und schon wollte er ihr Vorschriften machen? „Draco, ich glaube, ich kann selbst…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Ihr Bruder zog sie grob auf die Füße und von der Gruppe weg. Lacrima wollte protestieren und ihn fragen, ob er noch ganz dicht sei, bis sie Dracos gequältes Gesicht sah. „Lacci, ich habe keine Lust, Dad zu erklären, warum du diesen Umgang pflegst."

Lacrima stöhnte genervt auf. Das alte Thema. Sie wusste ja, was ihr Bruder sich zu Hause anhören musste, „Aber sie ist doch Sevs Tochter!" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Du merkst doch, wie er mit ihr umspringt. Die Hauseinteilung hat ihn wirklich getroffen und ich denke, dass es eine ganz schöne Blamage wird, wenn seine wenigen Freunde das erfahren."

Lacrima zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie senkte den Blick und murmelte etwas von Sandkasten und aufgewachsen. Ihren Bruder interessierte das nicht. Er hob ihren Kopf und warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu. Seine Stimme klang härter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Halt dich von ihr fern! Und wehe, sie lässt dich nicht in Ruhe!" Damit ließ er seine kleine Schwester stehen und setzte sich zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Lacrima eine Bewegung wahr, als sie sich umsah, konnte sie aber niemanden entdecken, also ging auch sie zurück zur Gruppe.

Stella ging mit müdem und traurigem Gesicht an ihnen vorbei.

Nach einer Woche hatte sich Stellas Zustand nicht verbessert. Lacrima fing an, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Auch wenn sie nicht in ihrem Haus war und die beiden Mädchen schon lange nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hatten, waren sie als Kinder Freundinnen gewesen. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Severus sie nicht weggeschickt hätte. Und warum hatte er sie jetzt zurück und sogar nach Hogwarts geholt?

Nach dem Zaubertränke Unterricht schmuggelte Lacrima eine Nachricht in Stellas Tasche. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dabei beobachtet worden zu sein, entdeckte aber niemand wichtiges, als sie sich verstohlen umsah.

Die gleiche Nachricht wollte sie auch Felicia zukommen lassen. Da sie mit dieser keinen Unterricht hatte, wählte sie einen im Nachhinein betrachtet etwas zu komplizierten Weg.

Sie gab den Brief einem Erstklässler aus Slytherin, mit dem Auftrag, es einem Erstklässler der Ravenclaws zu geben, der ihn seinerseits dann an Felicia übergeben sollte. Drohen brauchte sie dem verstörten Jungen nicht, Draco hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das ganze Haus wusste, wer sie war.

Dass das einen solchen Eindruck machte, war ihr schleierhaft. In Durmstrang hatte sie dafür zu Anfang höchstens anerkennende Blicke bekommen, die normale Reaktion war aber eher die amüsierte Nachfrage, wie das passieren konnte und ob ihre Mutter sich nicht in der Schule geirrt hatte. Wenn Lucius das jemals herausbekäme, würde er sich mit Sicherheit scheiden lassen. Lacrima musste grinsen. Ihr Vater war schon etwas Besonderes.

Einige Stunden später zupfte ein schüchterner Erstklässler an Felicias Umhang. Als sie zu ihm runter schaute, hielt er ihr den Brief entgegen und rannte panisch weg, nachdem sie ihn entgegengenommen hatte. Die Französin wunderte sich. In Beauxbatons waren sie nicht so verstört gewesen.

Sie sah dem Fliehenden eine Weile nach, dann setzte sie sich auf eines der Fensterbretter und entfaltete neugierig den Brief.

style type"italic"„Hallo Felicia, ich nehme an, dass du dich bereits über mein abweisendes Verhalten gewundert hast und vielleicht auch wütend darüber bist. Gib mir die Chance, es zu erklären und triff mich heute um Mitternacht in der Eingangshalle. Wenn du nicht kommen kannst, lass mir eine Nachricht zukommen. Sollte ich nichts von dir hören, gehe ich davon aus, dass du da sein wirst. Ich habe auch Stella zu unserem Treffen gebeten. Lacrima"/style

Felicia lächelte. Es hätte sie auch gewundert, wenn sie sich so sehr in dem Mädchen geirrt hätte. Vermutlich gab es einen guten Grund dafür, warum sie sie aufforderte, die Schulregeln zu brechen. Fleur hatte erzählt, dass viele der Hogwartsschüler die Regeln nicht so eng sahen. Seltsame Schule.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 – Eine aufregende Nacht

Kurz vor Mitternacht schlich sich Lacrima vorsichtig aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Sollte sie jemand in den Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins erwischen, konnte sie sich zwar rausreden, dass sie ins Bad gemusst hätte, aber besonders glaubwürdig erschien ihr das nicht. Das Mädchen bedauerte zu tiefst, ihren Eltern nie einen Tarnumhang abringen gekonnt zu haben. Sie seufzte leise und öffnete den Ausgang. Den Schatten hinter sich bemerkte sie nicht.

So leise sie nur konnte stahl sich die blonde Malfoy-Tochter die Kerkertreppen nach oben in die Eingangshalle. Sie nahm an, dass sie geübt genug im Schleichen war, da Lucius häufiger Anwandlungen durchlebte, in denen seine Kinder am Besten gar nicht anwesend zu sein hatten, Lacrima hatte aber auch gelernt, sich nie zu sicher zu sein.

In der Halle angekommen, suchte sie Deckung in einer schattigen Ecke und wartete. Um Punkt Mitternacht huschte etwas um die Ecke. Sie grübelte kurz, wie sie herausfinden sollte, wer sich hier herumtrieb, als sie im Mondlicht für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick silbriges Haar aufleuchten sah.

Sie pfiff kurz und leise und trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Felicia Delacour entdeckte sie und stürmte vorsichtig auf sie zu. Die beiden Mädchen fielen sich um den Hals.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder war Lacrima in der Lage, solch gefühlsbetonte Handlungen zu vollführen, sie sah nur sehr selten Anlass dazu.

Nachdem die beiden sich ein wenig gefangen hatten, suchten sie sich eine Position, von der aus sie die Treppe gut sehen konnten, ohne selber sofort entdeckt zu werden. Gespannt sahen sie zwischen der Treppe und der Uhr hin und her. Um viertel nach 12h begannen Zweifel in Lacrima aufzusteigen. War Stella böse? Hatte sie den Brief nicht bekommen? Konnte sie nicht kommen?

Felicia spürte die Nervosität ihrer Freundin. „Bestimmt wird sie noch 'ier 'er finden!"

Lacrima lächelte unsicher.

Als um halb eins noch immer kein Zeichen von Stella zu sehen war, verbarg die Slytherin ihre Enttäuschung und sah Felicia an. „Sie ist wohl verhindert. Dann lass es mich dir erklären."

Felicia wollte Einspruch erheben, schwieg aber, als sie den bestimmten Ausdruck ihrer Freundin sah.

„Mein Bruder versucht, mir den Kontakt zu euch zu verbieten. Zwar lasse ich mir von ihm nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich verkehre, ohne mir ein eigenes Bild zu machen, aber ich möchte auch keinen Streit mit ihm haben. Ich weiß, dass er nur auf Anweisung unseres Vaters agiert. Draco hat es nicht leicht, was das angeht. Ich will es ihm nicht schwerer machen. Außerdem liebe ich meinen Bruder sehr und bin wirklich froh, mit ihm diese Schule zu besuchen. Es war schwer, ihn nur in den Sommerferien zu sehen und selbst dann haben wir uns nicht zwingend lange gesehen. Ich möchte die Zeit hier mit ihm genießen so lange es irgendwie möglich ist. Vielleicht kannst du das ein bisschen verstehen. Zumindest zu eurer jüngsten Schwester schien Fleur ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zu haben.

Ich muss dich auch bitte, das niemals jemandem zu erzählen. Draco würde es nicht ertragen."

Felicia nickte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Lacrima ihr nicht alles erzählt hatte, was sie bewegte, denn dafür lohnte sich ein nächtliches Treffen kaum, aber vielleicht würde sie das ja irgendwann nachholen.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich mit dem Versprechen, sich etwas auszudenken, wie sie Dracos Verbot umgehen konnten und schlugen gerade getrennte Wege ein, als Lärm vom oberen Treppenabsatz sie erstarren ließ.

Schnell eilte Lacrima zur Treppe und versuchte zu erkennen, was los war. Felicia, die neben ihr stand, wurde das zu albern, sie lief ein paar Stufen nach oben und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Lumos!"

Lacrima wollte protestieren, entdeckte in dem plötzlichen Licht aber Stella, die sich mit einem anderen Mädchen über den Boden kugelte. Mit wenigen Schritten war Lacrima oben angekommen und richtete den eigenen Zauberstab auf das fremde Mädchen. Sie war jünger als die anderen drei, warf ihnen jedoch Blicke zu, als gehöre sie zum Lehrkörper. Den Zauberstab auf sich wissend erhob sie sich so würdevoll, wie es nach einer Rauferei eben möglich war. Lacrima beobachtete sie regungslos, obwohl sie innerlich kochte. Was fiel dieser Göre ein, hier aufzutauchen? Hatte sie das Gespräch belauscht?

Auch Felicia wirkte nicht gerade begeistert. Sie keuchte ein wenig und sah sich ununterbrochen nach dem Hausmeister oder einem Lehrer um.

Am aufgeregtesten war Stella. Sie war beinahe rasend vor Zorn und hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nach kurzer Beratung trieben die Freundinnen den ungebetenen Gast in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, das nicht all zu weit weg lag. Lacrima schob sich vor die beiden anderen und drängte die kleine Übeltäterin verbal in die Ecke.

Nach ausreichend Drohungen mit dem Familiennamen von sich und Stella kam Lacrima auf den eigentlichen Punkt zu sprechen. „Wie heißt du?"

„Amy Sullivan."

„Warum bist du um diese Uhrzeit unterwegs?"

Die Fremde, die sich als Gryffindor herausstellte, hob das Kinn. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass diese Verräterin sich rausschleichen wollte. Und dann habe ich mitbekommen, wo sie hinwollte. Der Rest war leicht. Sie wollte ja nicht von mir entdeckt werden. Ihr werdet alle so einen Ärger bekommen!"

Siegessicher grinste sie.

Lacrima lächelte das eiskalte Malfoylächeln. „Was hast du gehört?"

Beleidigt drehte Amy den Kopf. Sie war aus der zweiten Klasse und darauf bedacht, bei den Lehrern einen guten Ruf zu bekommen um später auf jeden Fall Vertrauensschülerin zu werden. Lacrima schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Stella fragte sich, warum das Mädchen nicht in Slytherin gelandet war. Felicia schmiedete Pläne, um die Situation zu retten.

An Stelle der geltungsbedürftigen kleinen Gryffindor beantwortete Stella die Frage. „Wir haben alles gehört."

Mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Sorge sah sie die Slytherin an. Diese erwiderte den Blick. „Stella, bei dir war das doch alles noch komplizierter. Ich musste dir aus dem Weg gehen! Ich habe sie doch auch flüstern gehört, als sie uns im Unterricht zusammen reinkommen sahen. Das wollte ich uns beiden ersparen. Ich habe keine Lust, in meinem Haus als Aussätzige zu gelten. Und wie Draco darauf reagieren würde, möchte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen."

Der Eindringling lachte auf. „Du kannst wohl gar nichts alleine entscheiden!"

Lacrimas Gestik und Mimik strahlten genug Kälte aus um die Wüste Sahara zu gefrieren. Als Zweitklässlerin ahnte Amy leider nicht, was das bedeutete.

Die Lippen der Blonden verzogen sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln, als sie ihr kleines Gegenüber musterte. „Du hast wirklich großes Glück, dass ich es doch kann. Oder wolltest du schon immer nachts den Verbotenen Wald besuchen?" Panik trat in die Augen des Kindes. Lacrima ließ sich zu einem gefrierenden Lachen hinreißen. Mit einem fast spielerischen „Expeliarmus!" unterband sie jegliche Gegenwehr.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber du langweilst mich." Lacrima drehte sich ihren Freundinnen zu. „Wartet draußen, bitte, ich komme gleich."

Stella wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von Felicia mit nach draußen gezogen.

Die Slytherin genoss es, die Panik in ihrem wehlosen Opfer aufsteigen zu sehen. Ohne ein Lächeln ging sie einen Schritt auf die Kleine zu. „Ihr nennt uns Schlangen und seid verlogener, als es sich ein Slytherin jemals erlauben würde! Ihr redet von Zusammenhalt und Mut und traut euch nicht, einer Neuen eine Chance zu geben, obwohl sie zu euch gehört. Du hast wirklich Glück, dass ich nicht mein Bruder bin und du hast Glück, dass ich jetzt gerade keinen Ärger haben will, aber sei dir sicher, das wird dich nicht ewig schützen!"

Amy Sullivan zitterte. Nun musste Lacrima doch lachen. „Und unglaublich dumm bist du auch noch! Natürlich werde ich dir jetzt etwas Furchtbares antun." Wenn man jemandem hätte Ironie erklären wollen, wäre Lacrimas Stimme in diesem Moment beispielhaft gewesen. Sie hob den Zauberstab, schüttelte beim Anblick des wimmernden Ziels verständnislos den Kopf und sprach ein „Obliviate!"

Dann verließ sie das Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür. Felicia hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Den fragenden Blick ihrer Freundinnen beantwortete sie gelassen. „Meine Schwester 'at mir diese Zauber beigebracht. Er verschließt ein Tür für etwa 15 minute. Mit eine einfache Zauber ist die Tür schon frü'er zu öffnen, aber um das zu tun, braucht man ein Zauberstab!" Sie legte Amys Zauberstab lächelnd vor die verschlossene Tür und bedeutete den anderen beiden, ihr zu folgen.

„Wie sollten nischt länger 'ier 'erum ste'en. Überlegen wir und lieber eine neue Treffen." Die anderen nickten, verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf in ihre Schlafsäle.

Lacrima öffnete die Tür zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und erstarrte. Jemand saß in einem Sessel und sah offenkundig zu ihr rüber. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, nahm aber an, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutete.

Für einen Rückzug war es zu spät, also trat Lacrima der Gestalt entgegen. Mit zwei Sätzen stand diese direkt vor ihr und packte sie an den Schultern.

„Ich will nicht wissen, wo du herkommst, denn dann muss ich es deinem Bruder nicht verschweigen. Aber sei dir sicher, wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, wie du dich rausschleichst, kannst du etwas erleben, was deine düstersten Fantasien übersteigt. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Draco mich vierteilt und würde es auch bedauern, wenn er dich vierteilen würde."

Lacrima sah zu Blaise Zabini auf. Es war zu dunkel um zu erkennen, was für einen Gesichtsausdruck er hatte. Wichtig war erst einmal, dass er sie nicht verpfeifen wollte. Sie umarmte ihn und bedankte sich flüsternd. Nach einem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn bereits hätte loslassen sollen und drückte sich unter Aufbietung allen Willens schnell von ihm weg. Ohne sich umzusehen, verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Blaise sah ihr nach. ‚Hübsch ist sie ja! Und auf den Kopf gefallen scheint sie auch nicht zu sein. Oh man, Zabini, ihr Bruder macht Hackfleisch aus dir! Und ihre Eltern würden es nur gutheißen, weil sie sich eine reinblütige Ehe davon versprächen. Als ob ich jetzt heiraten wollte?!'

Mit einem an Spott erinnernden Grinsen verzog er sich ebenfalls in seinen Schlafsaal und erwartete süße Träume, als er sich auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

(fortsetzung folgt)


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 – Eskalationen

Der nächtliche Ausflug war unbemerkt geblieben. Amy schob ihren Aufenthalt im Klassenzimmer auf einen plötzlichen Anflug von Schlafwandlerei. Da sie unter keinen Umständen negativ auffallen wollte, schwieg die über diesen Vorfall.

Auf Stella hatte der Abend einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Nachts verfolgt und bespitzelt zu werden hatte dazu geführt, dass ihre Geduld am Ende war. Sie wollten Krieg, also sollten sie ihn bekommen. Grundsätzlich hatte Stella sich dazu entschlossen, ihre Hausmitglieder zu ignorieren. Einige legten es dennoch auf Ärger an. Sie tuschelten laut genug, dass Stella es hören konnte und gingen dazu über, ihr hässliche Briefe zuzustecken, am Gryffindortisch zusammenzurutschen, damit sie sich einen Platz ganz am Rand suchen musste und ähnliches.

Stella trug alles mit Fassung und verbrachte ihre freie Zeit so gut es ging mit Felicia. Nachdem sich ein paar Zicken im Verwandlungsunterricht wieder selbst übertroffen hatten, saß Snapes Tochter mit der Ravenclaw am See und lief Gräben in den Boden. Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und ihre Freundin angesteckt.

Gemeinsam wetterten sie über Gryffindor, bis eine Gruppe von Mädchen und Jungen des vierten Jahrgangs sich ihnen näherten. Erhobenen Hauptes marschierten sie so dicht an Stella vorbei, dass sie sie fast streiften. Jeder einzelne hatte eine Beleidigung für sie übrig, die er ihr zuwisperte, während er an ihr vorbei ging. Stella lief langsam rot an und versuchte, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Das letzte Mädchen übertrat die Grenze. „Kannst ja gleich zu Papi laufe und uns verpetzen. Auf die paar Hauspunkte kommt es auch nicht mehr an."

KLATSCH!

So schnell hatte niemand reagieren können, wie Stella das Mädchen herumgerissen und ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Felicia sprang auf und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Die Gryffindors waren wie hypnotisiert. Fassungslos starrten sie das Mädchen mit den dunklen Locken an.

Langsam erlangte die Geschlagene ihre Fassung zurück. Sie drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um. „Habt ihr das gesehen? Die Schlange hat mich geschlagen!" Zu Stella gewandt setze sie ein „Das wirst du bereuen." hinzu. Stella funkelte sie wütend an.

„Nichts auf dieser Welt könnte ich mehr bereuen, als mit DIR in ein Haus gewählt worden zu sein!"

Triumphierend tauschte die Gruppe Blicke. „Da haben wir es also endlich aus deinem Mund gehört. Du gehörst überhaupt nicht zu uns!" Die Rädelsführerin baute sich selbstsicher vor Stella auf.

Felicia schob sich zwischen die beiden und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was seid ihr eigentlisch für ein wiederlische, arrogante Grupp?" Felicia sah aufgebracht aus. „Isch finde diesen Ut ja schon seltsam, aber dass ihr Gryffindors auch nischt besonders viel Vertrauen in ihn zu legen scheint, finde isch verwunderlisch! In Beauxbatons haben wir größere Stücke auf unseren Gründer gehalten!"

Die Gryffindors waren wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Nur ihre scheinbare Anführerin hatte Felicias Worte scheinbar nicht begriffen. „Sie ist die Tochter des Slytherin Hauslehrers!" Stella verfiel in beinahe hysterisches Gelächter. „Seid ihr wirklich so unsagbar dämlich? Wie schafft ihr es, jeden Tag eure Schuhe zuzubinden?"

Der Blick der gegnerischen Gryffindor ging unwillkürlich zu ihren Schuhen. Mit denen war alles in Ordnung. Ihre Begleiter sahen teilweise beschämt zu Boden und teilweise fragend zu Stella. Stella erwiderte den Blick herablassend. „Euch ist tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen, dass mein Vater mich seit dem ersten Schultag ignoriert?" Betretenes Kopfschütteln. Nur eine machte erneut den Mund auf. „Und warum zieht er uns dann dauernd Punkte ab?"

Stella lachte noch lauter, bis ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Felicia war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur Lachtränen waren. Sie beobachtete die Freundin, immer bereit, sie schnell in den Arm zu nehmen und wegzubringen. Noch schien Stella gefasst und sprach weiter. „Ich möchte ungern noch weiter auf deiner mangelnden Intelligenz herumreiten, aber achte doch in Zukunft einfach mal darauf, wann er genau die Punkte abzieht. Und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr hier wegkommt oder es passiert etwas!"

Die letzten Worte schrie sie beinahe. Kaum waren die Schüler außer Sicht, brach die Braunhaarige heulend auf dem Boden zusammen. Felicia eilte zu ihr und hockte sich neben sie auf den Rasen. Behutsam strich sie Stella über den Kopf und versuchte, sie zu trösten. Ihr fiel nicht auf, dass sie französisch sprach.

Stella beruhigte sich nach einiger Zeit und setzte sich auf. „Wie können diese Idioten nur so ignorant sein? Es ist so offensichtlich, dass er mich hasst. Es hat sogar den Anschein, dass er die Hoffnungen, die er vielleicht mal in mich gesetzt hatte plötzlich auf Lacrima projiziert. Er hat sich eine neue Tochter ausgesucht! Bestimmt lädt er sie sonntags zum Kaffeetrinken in sein Büro ein…"

Felicia unterbrach sie. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Bitte lass deine Wut über dein Haus und deinen Vater nicht an Lacrima aus. Sie kann doch nichts dafür." Stella nickte. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf sie. Sie ist die einzige mit Ausnahme von dir, die nett zu mir ist. Aber es tut so weh, ihn im Unterricht zu sehen. Seine Bewunderung für sie tut weh. Seine Nichtbeachtung mir gegenüber tut noch mehr weh. Und dafür von meinem Haus bestraft zu werden ist der Gipfel. Ich will hier weg!" Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus.

Fast zur selben Zeit trafen in der Bibliothek zwei willenstarke Mädchen zusammen, die beide unter starken Männern aufgewachsen waren und sich nur dann zurückhielten, wenn sie es für nötig hielten. In einem Gang zwischen zwei Regalen standen sie sich gegenüber und blitzten sich an.

„Aus dem Weg, Wiesel!"

„Im Leben nicht, Malfoy!"

Beide musterten sich abschätzend. Regungslos fixierten sie sich gegenseitig mit Blicken.

„Los, Schlangenbraut, verschwinde in deinen Kerker und steh nicht im Weg rum!"

Lacrima verzog keine Miene.

„Geh mit deinen Schlammblutfreunden spielen!"

„Lieber mit denen, als mit deinem inzestuösen Haufen."

„Ach deswegen stellt sich dein Vater gegen die Zauberer?"

Ginny unterdrückte ein kurzes Schmunzeln.

„Hielte deiner sich an die Gesetze, müsste meiner ihn nicht jagen."

„Als ob das Wieseloberhaupt schon mal erfolgreich gegen Zaubererfamilien vorgegangen wäre. Vielleicht sollte er lieber weiter mit Muggeltoiletten spielen."

Autsch!

„Wenigstens bekommen meine Brüder keine Tätowierung als Abschlussgeschenk."

Auch das hatte gesessen.

Lacrima unterdrückte die Qual einen Augenblick zu spät. Ginny hatte es gesehen und erschrak. Sehr kurz, aber Lacrima hatte es gesehen, drehte sich kommentarlos um und ging. Ginny sah ihr nach. Es sah so aus, als wären nicht alle Malfoys so ganz überzeugt von dem, was dort vor sich ging.

Lacrima hatte den Gang zur Bibliothek schon fast verlassen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah die Weasley Tochter auf sich zulaufen. Sie widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Was willst du Wiesel? Zwischenhäusische Beziehungen aufbauen?"

Lacrima legte genug Belustigung in ihre Stimme, um ihre Gesprächspartnerin auf die Palme zu bringen.

Ginny bereute bereits, ihr nachgelaufen zu sein. „Vergiss es, Malfoy!" Sie wandte sich ab und entspannte die geballten Fäuste.

Lacrima begann das Spiel zu gefallen. „Ihr kommt ja nicht mal mit eurem eigenen Haus klar und dann willst du es beim Erzfeind versuchen? Ganz der Vater, würde ich sagen!" Sie lächelte, während sie das sagte.

Ginny drehte sich ruckartig wieder zu ihr um. „Was soll denn das heißen?" Ihre Augen glühten beinahe und die Anspannung ihrer Fäuste hatte die Schulter erreicht.

Lacrima verglich das Bild mit einer Löwin, die ihren Nachwuchs verteidigen wollte. „Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist! Nicht mal mein Bruder würde so mit einem Mitglied seines Hauses umspringen." Die Slytherin lächelte nicht mehr. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Lacrima drehte sich kopfschütteln um. Im Weggehen, ohne Ginny anzusehen, sagte sie „Dann würde ich mal Stella danach fragen."

Ginny sah ihr nach. Sie verspürte an einem Tag das zweite Mal das Bedürfnis, einer Malfoy nachzulaufen, ohne ihr einen Fluch an den Hals jagen zu wollen. Zumindest nicht vorrangig. Sie beschränkte sich auf Rufen. „Also gut, ich habe angebissen. Was willst du?"

Lacrima seufzte leise. Nicht mit einer Gryffindor aus dem Hause Weasley reden wollte sie. Aber nun hatte sie wohl keine Wahl. Sie kehrte um und ging zu Ginny zurück. „Ich fragte mich nur, was wohl vorgeht in euren kranken kleinen Gryffindor Köpfen." Ginny schwieg. „Ihr bekommt Hauszuwachs und das Einzige, wozu ihr im Stande seid sind Gemeinheiten."

„Sie ist die Tochter von Snape. Dir dürfte nicht entgangen sein, dass Snape und Gryffindor nicht unbedingt die besten Freunden sind."

„Nein, ehrlich?" Lacrima tat übertrieben bestürzt. „Ihr Armen! Und das, obwohl ihr nicht mal mit ihm verwandt seid!"

Ginny spürte langsam eine Erkenntnis aufsteigen. Sie rief Bilder aus dem Tränkeunterricht ab und setzte sie neu zusammen. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hat Snape seine eigene Tochter kein einziges Mal angesehen. Aber warum war ihr das nicht früher aufgefallen?

„Aber er zieht uns in fast jeder Stunde Punkte ab. Und immer dann, wenn jemand blöde tuschelt."

Lacrima nickte. „Aber nicht, wenn sie auf Stella abzielen." Sie deutete auf sich selbst. Ginny dachte kurz darüber nach. Es wäre möglich, dass das stimmte. Eigentlich machte Snape sehr untypisch deutlich, dass er eine Lieblingsschülerin hatte. Lacrima war auch gut im Unterricht, aber mit Sicherheit nicht klassenbeste.

Ginny nickte der Hausfeindin zu und ging in Gedanken versunken zurück in die Bibliothek.

Lacrima sah ihr kurz nach und machte sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf ihrem Lieblingssessel zog sie die Beine in einen Schneidersitz an und packte ein Buch aus, dass sie sich für die Hausaufgabe „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" ausgeliehen hatte. Sie konnte sich nur schwer auf das Buch konzentrieren. Die Verhaltensweise des ägyptischen Zackenflügelkäfers interessierte sie einfach nicht.

Das Portraitloch ging auf. Die Quidditchmannschaft kam in Begleitung einiger Zuschauer vom Training zurück. Pansy folgte Draco bis vor die Schlafsaaltür. Lacrima musste grinsen.

Ihre Mundwinkel froren ein, als Blaise Zabini sich auf die Lehne ihres Sessels schwang und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte „Sie wird nie aufgeben und er wird nie nachgeben. Das verspricht eine romantische Zukunft, findest du nicht auch?"

Lacrima konnte nichts erwidern. Ihre Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt und ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Da sie nicht antwortete, sah er zu ihr herunter und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um sie anzustubsen. „Lacci?" Seine Hand brannte sich förmlich in ihren Rücken. Und er hatte sie Lacci genannt.

Ausschließlich ihre Eltern, Draco und ihre Paten nannten sie so. Ihre Eltern nur selten, ihre Paten noch seltener, blieb also eigentlich nur Draco. Ihr Bruder. Zabinis bester Freund. Sie sprang auf, ließ das Buch fallen und rannte nach draußen. Ihr war unnatürlich heiß.

Da war der Park vor dem Schloss eine willkommene Abkühlung. Sie atmete mehrfach tief durch und brachte sich selbst zur Ruhe. So schnell hatte sie noch nie die Kontrolle über ihren sichtbaren Gemütszustand verloren. Sie war bisher immer stolz auf ihre Selbstbeherrschung gewesen, doch seit diesem Moment zweifelte sie.

Nachdem sie ein Stück herum spaziert war, hatte sie den Plan gefasst, etwas zu ändern. Sie brauchte Ablenkung und musste sich jemanden ganz dringend aus dem Kopf schlagen. Sie ging die Liste ihrer männlichen Mitschüler durch. Zwei Kandidaten waren recht hübsch und kamen in die engere Auswahl. Sie überlegte gerade, wie sie die Sache angehen konnte, als sie Stimmen hörte.

Hinter einem Busch entdeckte sie Felicia und Stella. Stella hatte gerötete, geschwollene Augen. Lacrima lief zu ihr und setzte sich. „Stella, alles in Ordnung?" Die Angesprochene nickte. „Jetzt wieder. Ich habe einfach mal alles raus gelassen und fühle mich schon deutlich besser. Auch wenn mich riesiger Ärger im Haus erwartet."

Sie erzählte Lacrima schnell, was passiert war. Diese lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Ärger gibt. Ich hatte eine…" sie zögerte und suchte nach einem passenden Wort „interessante Begegnung mit dem jüngsten Wiesel Nachwuchs." Stella sah sie fragen an, Lacrima winkte aber ab. „Nicht so wichtig!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen wechselte sie das Thema auf die beiden Slytherin Jungen, auf die die Blonde nun ein Auge werfen wollte. Sie diskutierten über die Vor- und Nachteile der Männerwelt, bis es Zeit für das Abendessen war.

Gemeinsam und nichts ahnend betraten sie das Schloss. In der Eingangshalle liefen sie direkt in einen angesäuerten Draco. Felicia lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an. Stella senkte betreten den Blick, Lacrima hob das Kinn. Wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in eine steinerne Maske.

Natürlich musste Draco ihr gerade jetzt eine Szene machen, während die halbe Schule gleichzeitig in die Große Halle unterwegs war. Die Standpauke begann umgehend, traf zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung aber gar nicht Lacrima. Stattdessen hatte ihr Bruder Stella an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt.

„Ich habe dir bereits zu verstehen gegeben, dass du dich von meiner Schwester fern halten sollst! Sie braucht keinen Umgang mit Blutsverrätern und schon gar nicht mit einer Person," er spuckte das Wort mehr, als dass er es sprach „die so viel Schande über ihre Familie bringt, wie du es getan hast! Du bist schlimmer, als diese Wiesel! Ach was, du bist schlimmer als Black!"

Lacrima sog die Luft ein. Das ging zu weit. Sirius Black war das absolute Feindbild der Malfoys, Blacks und Lestranges'. Er hatte sich von seiner Familie abgewandt, sich mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern eingelassen und hatte es auch noch geschafft, aus Askaban zu entkommen. Etwas, was den Lestranges' noch nicht gelungen war. Stella damit zu vergleichen ging zu weit.

„Draco, bitte!" Lacrima sprach sehr leise, doch der wütende Blick ihres Bruders schoss zu ihr herum.

„Wir sprechen uns noch!" Er zischte sie an. Neben der aufsteigenden Panik, weil sie ihn selten so wütend gesehen hatte, musste Lacrima sich fragen, ob Draco vielleicht doch Parsel sprach. Niemand konnte so zischen und dabei Worte formen!

Lange konnte sie diesen Punkt nicht überdenken, denn mittlerweile war der eisige und immer beherrschte Draco Malfoy dazu übergegangen, sich schreiend auszudrücken. Stella wurde immer kleiner und bekam sichtlich Angst vor ihm. Sie sah sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, konnte aber keine entdecken.

Felicia, die ihrerseits immer wütender wurde, wollte dazwischen gehen, als eine allen bekannte, schnarrende Stimme in der Halle erklang. Severus Snape bahnte sich einen Weg durch die schaulustigen Schüler und blieb vor den Kontrahenten stehen.

Seiner Tochter warf er einen herablassenden Blick zu. Felicia schickte er zu ihrem Haus an den Tisch. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, ihm zu widersprechen und machte sich davon.

Lacrima bewunderte ihre eigenen Schuhspitzen. Draco sah seinem Hauslehrer aufgebracht in die Augen.

„Draco, was war hier los?" Snape sprach fast völlig ohne Betonung, aber dennoch irgendwie beinahe singend. Dracos Augen verhießen Trotz und Ärger. „Nichts!"

„Dafür haben Sie einen ziemlichen Lärm veranstaltet. Ich kann mir denken, was das Problem war und werde darüber hinweg sehen. Aber vermeiden Sie, dass das noch einmal vorkommt!" Er drehte sich um und marschierte geradewegs in die Große Halle.

Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgten die anwesenden Gryffindors das Schauspiel. Besonders eine rothaarige Schülerin sah mit wachsender Bestürzung zu. Wie groß konnte sein Hass auf ihr Haus sein, dass er sogar seine eigene Tochter, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, so behandeln ließ. Ja, Draco gehörte wohl zu seinen Lieblingen, auch wenn das nicht nachvollziehbar war, aber sie war seine Tochter! Sogar Malfoys Mutter hatte mehr Herz für ihre Kinder bewiesen!

Die Versammlung löste sich langsam auf. Draco flüsterte Stella noch zu: „Bleib ihr fern oder das nächste Mal bedarf es mehr als meinen Paten um mich zurückzuhalten!" Dann packte er unsanft den Arm seiner Schwester und zerrte sie immer noch sauer zum Tisch der Slytherins.

Stella stand alleine an die Wand gelehnt, zu verstört, um zu weinen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war. Der Blick ihres Vaters brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis. Plötzlich strich eine Hand sanft eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Sie sah auf, in der Erwartung, Felicia zu erkennen und stutzte, als sie in das mitfühlende Gesicht von Ginny Weasley blickte. „Komm mit, gehen wir zum Essen." Sie legte Stella den Arm um die Schulter und schob sie vorsichtig zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

(Fortsetzung folgt)


End file.
